San Francisco
by wrestlingfan29
Summary: Casey and Derek live in San Francisco, they've been together for almost 5 years, and when she goes to visit the family something happens which brings Derek home since Christmas... Completely Dasey!


_Life with Derek_

_Disclaimer: I Do NOT own anything from Life with Derek… all that is mine is this story!_

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>It was a chilly day in San Francisco. Derek crawled out of bed and headed for the shower. 30 minutes later he was dressed and in his kitchen eating a bowl of cereal and drinking a cup<p>

of coffee. This was Derek's day off which this time of year was very rare but he was going to enjoy it. Well that's what he thought until his cell phone went off. He groaned and looked at

the caller id; seeing it was restricted he hit the talk button and said,_ "Hello?"_ The speaker on the other line took a deep breath before speaking. _"Is this Derek Venturi?" _Derek sighed

realizing it was probably another one of those prank calls, so he responded, _"yes this is he, and how can I help you?" _After 5 minutes without a response he realized it wasn't a crank call

and wondered if it was something to do with the family. Finally the speaker's voice was heard again, _"well sir, there is no easy way to say this but your step-sister was in a terrible accident."_

Derek was frozen, he couldn't believe what was happening, and he just hoped it wasn't who he thought. _"What's her name?" _he asked, hoping to God it wasn't his wonderful girlfriend of

nearly 5 years. He and Casey had started dating their first year at Queen's University and have been strong ever since. They've been in San Francisco for almost a year but she wanted to

go home and visit the family while he stayed behind because work wouldn't give him anymore time off especially with the playoffs right around the corner. _"Her name is Casey McDonald sir, _

_and you are listed as her __next of kin." _replied the woman on the phone. Derek just stood there not knowing what to say finally without thinking, _"I'll be there right away." _and he hung up the

phone. Derek was still in a daze but he managed to pack a bag, book a flight to London ON, and drive to the airport. Derek arrived at the airport just in time to board his flight and prepare

for take off.

* * *

><p>3 hours later Derek was back in London ON. He got a taxi, and headed for the hospital. When he arrived he went to the front desk and requested Casey McDonald's room, when the<p>

nurse gave him a questioning look he said I'm her next of kin; Derek Venturi. With that being said she gave him the room number and he ran to the elevator. Derek stood in the elevator

thinking to himself, hoping that she would be okay because if she wasn't he wouldn't be able to live with himself or without her. The elevator dinged and opened, Derek stepped off and

walked down the hall until he came to room 412. He opened the door and breather a sigh of relief when he saw she was sitting up talking to someone.

* * *

><p>Casey heard the door open but when she turned her head she saw Derek standing there, and it looked as though his eyes were glazed over. She smiled and whispered, <em>"You're here!"<em>

Derek walked over to the bed and took her hand in his before speaking. _"Of course I'm here, there's no where else I rather be." _she had to smile but at the same time tears started to form

in her eyes. _"What about coach and the seals?" _she asked, finally realizing he left San Francisco to be with her. _"They don't matter, all that mattered was getting to you and making sure _

_you're __alright" _he told her. She smiled but the tears fell anyway and as soon as Derek noticed the tears he lifted his free hand and brushed them away with the pad of his thumb. _"Hey don't _

_cry, the __coach understands, he said to give you his best and get better soon so you can come cheer at the games" _Derek told her. Casey smiled and said, _"I've got a broken leg, few cuts and _

_bruises but __nothing to series" "thank God, the woman on the phone said it was series" _replied Derek.

* * *

><p>For the first time since Derek arrived the person Casey was talking to spoke up. <em>"Um… Case I think I'm gonna go, looks like your in good hands with Derek." "Oh okay, thanks for being <em>

_here __Sam, it meant a lot" _replied Casey. _"No problem, see ya man" _Sam said while heading towards the door. _"Yea see ya, oh and thanks" _Derek replied. _"No problem, see you guys around, _

_bye" _Sam said, and then he walked to the door not looking back. Derek turned back to Casey and smiled before leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss. It wasn't rough or anything, it was

filled with love and concern and relief. When they separated Derek rested his forehead against Casey's and signed. _"What's wrong?" _she asked. _" nothing, I'm just glad your okay, I really _

_thought it __was __something bad when I got the call saying you were in the Hospital from a car accident." _he replied, while look at her. _"I'm right here and not going anywhere, but I do have to tell _

_you __something" _she said smiling. _"Oh yea, what is it?"_ he asked. _"Well I only found out today so you can't be mad" _Casey said._ "Okay" _he smiled at her._ "Well, you not only gonna be a seal _

_and __boyfriend, you __get __another title…" _she said smiling._ "Oh yea? What would that be?" _Derek asked._ "DADDY!" _Casey said. Derek just stared at her shocked. The room was completely silent

for about 5 minutes before Derek spoke up,_ "Daddy? Seriously?" _Casey just nodded her head and smiled. They were gonna have a baby! Derek's face broke into a huge grin before leaning

into capture Casey's lips in a heated passionate kiss, which he deepened.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it, I got the idea during Writer's Craft the other day when I didn't feel like doing my work... :) Anyway thanks for reading...<p>

Ally 3

REVIEW!


End file.
